First Time
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Megatron is concerned with him feelings for a certain seeker. After days of frustration, he finally gives in.


Megatron didn't know when it all started but all he knew is that he wanted the Seeker. The Almighty Leader would never admit to it but he cared deeply for the Seeker.

He watched how the Seeker moved, the swing of his hips, the sway of his walk, the way his legs moved right in front of the other. Every move Starscream made always caught Megatron's eye.

Everything about Starscream, Megatron loved. He loved the Seeker's voice, his laugh, his femme like figure, his wings, his optics, even his smile.

But as he cravings for the Seeker continued, he grew frustrated, torturing & yelling at the Seeker.

Starscream grew furious, avoiding his leader at all costs. Megatron failed to see the Seeker anymore, only during battle. Megatron felt remorse from his actions, growing even more frustrated.

-

Megatron spotted the Seeker walking down the hall, he knew he'd never get a chance to talk to the Seeker alone ever again. He walked a bit faster, grabbing Starscream's arm, pulling him toward his quarters, which were right around the corner. Once inside Megatron's private room, he turned toward the Seeker.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Starscream?"

"Why? You beat me every time you can find a reason too! Thats why, I know I'm disobedient but most of the time I didn't even do anything!", Starscream shouted at the grey mech.

Megatron knew he deserved being shouted at, but he was starting to give in to desires. Even angered, the Seeker was so lovely. The way his optics darted everywhere, & his faceplates flushed from shouting, it made him look cuter.

"I just get so frustrated..."

"With what? Me?"

"No... with myself.."

"Why?"

Megatron closed his eyes, sitting on the berth, whispering, "Because I can't control myself around you..." Starscream widened his optics, stepping toward the larger mech. Megatron reached upwards, pulling the Seeker down toward him, holding him close.

Starscream's faceplates flushed with energon, feeling his leader's hot breath on his neck as he whispered in the Seeker's audio.

"Your face, your voice, your laugh... everything about you drives me crazy..", Megatron whispered, pushing the Seeker down on the berth, kissing his audio. Starscream shivered, not believing what was happening at the moment.

Megatron kissed down his jaw, and his neck, tracing a servo up the base of his wing, pinching the tip well knowing how sensitive Seeker wings are. Starscream moan, arching off the berth a bit, biting his bottom lip component.

Kissing down his chest, Megatron gently kissed Starscream's cockpit, the glass so smooth against his lips. Starscream moan slightly, trying to not react to the sweet treatment. His servo's continued to play with the Seeker's wings, while his glossa darted out to dance across the warm smooth glass of the cockpit.

Starscream grew more aroused, his wings quivering in delight. Then he almost cried out when Megatron's servo reached down and ran his digits over his interfacing panel.

"Wait... w-wait Megatron!"

Megatron looked up at the Seeker, but his stare made Starscream even more flustered. "Yes Starscream?", Megatron said, giving a long stroke to his groin. Starscream cried out this time, biting his lip component.

"Its just that I've never... done...", Starscream said, trailing off, looking away with embarrassment. Megatron could hardly believe his audios. Starscream... a virgin? Oh that just made the grey mech even more aroused.

To Starscream's surprise, Megatron kissed his neck softly, whispering, "I'll be gentle.." Starscream felt his interfacing panel being removed right after those words left Megatron's mouth. Megatron took in the sight of Starscream's erect cable & dripping port, rubbing the Seeker's thigh gently. Megatron bent down between his thighs, lapping at his moist port, teasing the edges with glossa.

The Seeker almost lost it, having never been touched before, the pleasure felt so immense to him. Megatron held his bucking hips down, straddling his legs on his shoulders before turning his attention back to the Seeker's port.

He slipped his tongue deeper into Starscream's port, causing the Seeker to cry out in pleasure. Megatron then reached up, pumping his erect cable, while he continued to eat out the whimpering Seeker who cried out once more.

With one more pump, Starscream came violently, as Megatron lapped up all the leaking lubricant. The grey mech, kissed Starscream once more as the last waves of overload washed through him. Megatron took off his interfacing panel, gently rubbing Starscream's quivering thighs. "I'll be gentle.."

He eased slowly into the Seekers tight, wet port, as Starscream cried out in pain. Finally, Megatron slid fully into him, leaning down to kiss away the tears leaking from the Seeker's beautiful face.

After a few minutes, Starscream started to move him hips, causing Megatron to start thrusting.

Starscream was in an ocean of bliss, crying out every time Megatron thrusted into him. Condensation slid down their frame, and steam rose from their figures. Megatron held his servos tight to Starscream's femme like waist, his sweet moans driving him closer.

With one more thrust, both overloaded violently. Megatron kissed the Seeker, as the last waves of overload faded.

Megatron held Starscream close, kissing his forehead gently, as he slipped into statis. Starscream relaxed in his arms, whispering, "You drove me crazy too..." before he let statis take him under.


End file.
